2012-09-06 - Super Get Together
It's another peaceful day in Metropolis. So peaceful, in fact, that the youngest of it's protectors has decided to take a break. He munches on unhealthy teen fuel from the top of a roof, having a little picnic for one with hot dogs, chips and a bottled soda. The joy of a costume with pockets, you can bring lunch money. He sits back, listening to the sounds of the city. Something sweeps down from the sky at incredible speeds, it flashes past Superboy, snatching up his bottle of soda. The blur of white, red and blonde comes to a sudden, startling halt in front of the young superhero, floating in midair. Power Girl grins at Kon-El as she takes a long sip of the teenager's soda and makes an exagerated "Ahhh." sound. Blue eyes look him over, studying, appraising, "Heya, Kon-El. How goes?" Kara Zor-El has been looking around for Kon, after having talked Roy out of leaving with a 'pleeeeease.' Now to talk to Conner. She sees her with Power Girl on the roof and flies down. "Hey guys... is this like a special meeting or something?" Power Girl gets a confused look from Kon, as he looks at an empty hand. Then spotting her with his soda, and taking a sip. "Hey!" he says, good naturedly, "that's mine." He holds out a hand. "Can I have it back?" he asks, then looks at Kara as she arrives. "Huh, turning into a reunion," he remarks. "And no, she was just stealing my soda," he explains. "You good?" he asks Kara with some concern. Power Girl takes another sip and floats closer to Kon, handing the soda back over with a good natured smile. That smile starts to fade when she hears Kara and turns in midair to regard the young woman, muscular arms folding under her chest. The best PG can do is offer her a polite nod and a somewhat chilly, "Hello, Kara." Kara Zor-El floats there for a second. "Um.... Hi Karen." She looks around in various directions other than at Karen. "... saw you at the exhibition thing." She looks over at Kon. "I spoke to Roy. You two need to make up." Kon looks between his cousins, taking a slow sip from his soda. "Anyone want some chips?" he offers, holding out a bag. He looks to Kara. "I was already going to apologize about the thing with the mud, it was childish." He considers the two for a few moments longer. "You didn't just talk to him about me and him, did you?" he asks, and looks to Karen. "Why'd you show up anyway?" he asks. "Not now, clearly you wanted my soda, but then." Power Girl looks back to Kon-El, her grin flickering back into place on her lips, "I had heard about the.. event. It's been, what? Months? Over half a year? Since I saw either one of you? Not since I was hurt and retired, anyhow. Wanted to see what the two of you looked like." She tilts her head and glances at Kara from the corner of her eyes with a slight smirk, "Kal would have tanned you twos hides if he had came in and saw that." Kara Zor-El lands on the roof of the building. "Kal and I have come to an understanding. He said he's not going to be so overprotective of me and let me make my own decisions and mistakes." She pauses. "And yeah I know it was a mistake. I didnt know it was THAT type of thing." "I tried to warn you," Kon says, patting Kara's shoulder. "And in my defense, I was just there in case things got out of hand, she needed a quick cover up... that sorta thing." He looks to Karen for a few moments. "You're... uh... not going to tell Kal, are you?" Power Girl snorts and shakes her head, scowling slightly, "I don't talk to the big blue prick unless I have to. And I haven't had to in months. Hopefully that trend will continue for a long, long time." She shrugs a broad shoulder in an absent manner, "I don't see what was wrong with what the two of you were doing. It helped charity and people found it fun to watch. What's wrong with any of that?" Kara Zor-El nods a bit. "Yeah but who ever seriously thought mud is a sexy thing. And bikinis? In mud?" She then looks at Kon wihen he gets all worried. Kinda undercutting the whole 'independent us' thing when you're getting visibly worried about what Superman thinks of this. Not to mention... Kara says, "You don't think he's already heard about it?" She then looks over at Karen. "Seriously, what's the problem?" she asks her counterpart "Well, the impression I got," Kon says quietly, unable to believe he's admitting to this in front of his cousins, "the hosing off was kind of the interesting bit. I... might have seen it once when I was back in Hawaii." He coughs, and takes a sip of his soda. "Which is kinda why I got overprotective when I did. Sorry about that, I... well, you looked miserable," he says to Kara, and then looks back to Karen. "And I guess it has been a while. What have you been up to, aside from watching Kori and Kara mud wrestle?" Power Girl glares daggers at Kara, but says instead, "I don't have a problem, beanpole." She takes a moment to further scowl at the teenager before turning her attention to Kon-El. At first she opens her mouth, as though to answer, but snaps it shut with an audible click. Instead she shrugs again, "A little of this, a little of that. Trying to get used to this world changing so radically." Kara Zor-El frowns back at Power Girl "Sure... you don't have a problem. Suuuure." She shakes her head then looks at Kon. "I wasn't miserable. I was ... um.... feeling awkward about it. The bikini thing caught me by surprise and I started worrying about what Godfrey or Cat would be reporting about it." Conner looks between the two at the bickering, shrinking a bit. Maybe it's because he knows both girls could beat his ass, maybe he just doesn't want to get between angry relatives. He looks to Karen. "You've dealt with this before, haven't you," he says, with some understanding. "I'm... well, I'm having enough trouble the first time, must be rough dealing with it for a second time." To Kara, he says, "I think that depends on if they know how old you are... not counting the time conked out in space." Power Girl raises a golden eyebrow at Conner's words, blue eyes focus on him and him alone, "... Who told you about that, Kon-El?" She doesn't look angry, just curious. However, the moment her past is brought up her whole body language changes, instead of floating there proudly with her shoulders back, she seems to... Deflate into herself, it isn't something one could see from physical cues, but for some reason it is highly noticeable. Kara Zor-El looks up at Karen. "Look Karen, I don't get what problem you have with me but I don't feel like fighting about it. I'm getting into the 'no more drama for Kara' phase of my life." Especially when it still weirds out Kara a bit to be around Peej, what with her being Kara from another universe. She looks over at Conner. "I just don't see the big deal about my age. On Krypton I'd be considered an adult and married and probably have a child by now." "Sorry," Kon-el says, not quite answering the question. "Want one of the hotdogs?" he offers. "And here, if you'd been wearing much less the other night, someone'd be going to jail," he says to Kara. "I mean, far be it from me to get on someone for age inappropriate, I was dating a woman in her twenties while still in high school, and watching mud wrestling before the state of Hawaii considered me old enough for a driver's license." Power Girl grits her teeth, she floats closer to Conner, "I asked you a question, Kon-El. Who told you about my past?" She is effectively ignoring Kara right now, completely focused on Superboy and discovering how he knows about where she came from. "Did Kal-El tell you?" Kara Zor-El pauses... then raises her hand a bit to Power Girl's question of Kon. "That would be um... me.... actually." She pauses. "I didnt know you wanted to keep it so secret. Kal told me. I told Kon." "Nah, I found out before that," Conner says. "Fortress of Solitude computer," he says, lying. "Wanted to find out more about, well... all of you. I kind of went from being a clone of a dead man to having this big, confusing family so... I went looking for information." He slaps some more details on the fib, "Back when Kal first invited me to the Fortress." Power Girl scowls, anger flickering over her fair features, but only briefly. Instead she looks at Kara and nods, "I suppose it is okay. He is family. He should know." She tries to smile at Supergirl and manages a weak one, "It really shouldn't be that big of a deal to me for people to know. But it is. I don't know why." The buxom heroine seems to regain some of herself and regards Conner, reaching out to ruffle his hair, "It doesn't matter how you found it, Kon. You should probably know about me, after all." She grins a little, "Have you graduated yet? Either of you?" She includes Kara by giving her a glance. Kara Zor-El looks a bit relieved at what Kon says, that he knew BEFORE Kara told him. She shrugs a little. "I did the home schooling thing with the Kents, and I'm looking into colleges after I figure out a good secret identity. I'm still torn between Linda Lang ... Lana suggested that.... um... and Claire Connors." She plays with her hair a bit idly. "I'd actually just like to go to college as myself but I've been told quite a bit that it's not a good idea." "It's a pain, trust me, I've been there," Kon says, making the annoyed face all teens do at having their hair ruffled. He doesn't do the boyish thing of reaching up to fix his hair, it fixes itself. Selfish TTK use #1. He nods his head. "And yeah, Smallville High, past school year. I'm... well, trying to actualy get the money together for college first, I'm waiting on an artist to return my call for a charity thing that's not going to end with anyone half naked." Power Girl nods, "I did the home school thing with the Kents too..." She grimaces, "Not these Kents. But yeah." As she looks at Kara, a slight softening of her hard edged attitude towards Supergirl seems to be taking place, "You could always be a Starr. Pass you off as my younger sister or something." Now her attention turns towards Conner when he mentions college and money, "Uhm. I could probably help you with the money issue. My company has been doing quite well fiscally. What are you looking to study at college?" Kara Zor-El smiles a bit when PG makes that suggestion. "Think so, really? I guess that's true. You'd want to do something like that?" She then looks over at Conner when he's asked about what he's going to study in college. Conner looks between the two girls again, and this will probably be the first and last time he looks at the girls' chests. Maybe he's trying to figure out how Kara's meant to grow up into Karen. "Business, actually. It was a conversation with you that gave me the idea," he says to Kara. "When we started talking about trademarks and all that stuff. I mean, it's something I have experience with, and I'm pretty good at, why not try and make a career of it." He looks to Karen. "And you're sure?" he asks. "I mean, I wanted to get the charity thing going and pay for my own college, or, rather, Conner Kent's college with that, but it might be a while before that gets off the ground. Although... well, I don't suppose Starr has a scholarship set up? It'd be kind of weird for Karen Starr to just give a lot of money to Conner Kent, after all." Power Girl looks thoughtful, rubbing her chin with gloved fingers, "Well. No. We don't have a Starr scholarship setup. However, I can work around that. I can say that I encountered you and was impressed, which I truly am. I could offer you a scholarship under the condition that you would have to come and work for me for a certain length of time while you study and once you graduate." She shrugs, "It's something to think about. The offer is open." She now puts her attention back on Kara, "You are family... In a very real sense, you are me. So, yes. I'd be willing to do that. What did you want to study in college?" Kara Zor-El smiles a bit more at what Power Girl says. "I.... well I was thinking maybe physics, but then I thought it might blow the whole secret identity thing. Then I was thinking chemistry. You know... Science Guild stuff? Or .... I don't know, maybe art. Sculptures." "Well, it's too late to start now. I guess it depends on how quick my charity thing looks like it's going. That Tony Stark guy's helping foot the initial capital with his mom's foundation or something, and I didn't exactly want to explain that it's to help pay for /my/ college. I mean, I got good grades, but Ma and Pa can't really afford to pay for a dorm room, and, well, with the secret identity stuff, I'd probably be better getting my own apartment or something." Power Girl nods at Kara, "I could actually offer you a job too at Starr Industries if you go the physics or chemistry route. My company is always looking for people that could advance Earth's technology and make the world a better place." She smiles at Conner, "I understand. The offer is open, and I'd be willing to help if I can. Tony Stark, huh?" A little chuckle escapes the blonde, "Considering what I've read about that one... I should probably avoid him for as long as possible." Kara Zor-El ummmmms. She scruffs her foot at the ground a bit. "I do have an apartment building." She then looks back and forth between Karen and Conner. "Why avoid him?" Clearly Kara doesn't read the entertainment and trade mags. Conner slings an arm around Kara's shoulders, hugging her close. "I appreciate the offer, but that only works out if I end up going to school towards San Fran. Besides, I think your cat'd try and kill me. I don't think the TK works while I'm asleep." He raises an eyebrow at PG, apparently no better versed in Tony's womanizing ways. Power Girl chuckles, "Lets just say that if everything I read is even half true.. The guy is a serious womanizer." She pauses, considering for a moment, "And considering his looks, personality and flair... He and I would probably end up as notches on each other's bed frames." Kara Zor-El laughs a bit at what Karen's saying. "Karen! Rao!" She pauses. "He does look really cute though...." Superboy sits back, covering his face with his hands. "Should I leave?" he asks, mildly mortified. Power Girl spreads her arms out and shrugs, "Sex is a normal part of life, boys and girls. Even for Kryptonians. It is one of the best things about being alive, really. Starfire would agree with me, I'd imagine." Kara Zor-El gets a bit more embarrassed. "Starfire also likes going around naked." She pauses, especially considering how Solarflare used to always ask about 'mating' with her, and she kept putting that off. Whereas Dedrick hasnt even made a single move. Then there's Roy who gets all flustered about the notion that Kara has a thing for him. She brings up, "Soo... um.... how can I ask this. How many guys have you ... er..." She fidgets. At the mention of Starfire, Conner blushes, at the mention of Starfire and naked, he blushes more. And by the time Kara's asking her question, his face is buried in his hands again as he tries to not let them see him get as red as Kara's cape. Power Girl laughs softly, both at the question and at Conner's reaction, "I don't like giving exact numbers... But not that many. A couple of men." A wicked grin forms on her lips and she studies the two younger heroes as she speaks her next words, "A couple of women too." Kara Zor-El blinkblinks. Sure she's lived on Themyscira but considering Power Girl's supposed to be another version of her... Especially considering some of the things friends of hers like Libby has said to her, supposedly in jest. Like when she said 'Kara, I wish you were into girls!' She squeaks out. "really?" Conner just curls farther into himself. Power Girl nods slightly, her blue eyes going a bit distant as she looks up towards the sky, "Yes... Before I was put here I knew the Huntress of my world. We were... close." She frowns, looking back down at the two, "She managed to escape my dimension's erasure... But she died shortly after defending this dimension from the Anti-Monitor. I visit her grave often." Kara Zor-El pauses. "I'm sorry about that." She looks around. "Um.... I should go." she floats up, and quickly changes the subject. "Thanks for the sister offer. I think I'd like that a lot." She then turns to Conner. "And you - go make up with Roy before I drag you both into a room together, not going to have you two fighting with each other over me, okay?" "Yeah, sorry to hear that," Conner says, looking up for the first time since Kara reminded him of a certain orange skinned princess in a rapidly loosening towel. "I will and /don't say it like that!/" Conner says, flailing up at his cousin as she leaves. "Thanks for the offer. I'll let you know by... let's say Halloween?" he asks, gathering up his food, scarfing the rest down in true teenage boy fashion. Power Girl nods at the two, "You two be good. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She pauses and adds, "Actually. That isn't very much... Just be careful."